


Know Me

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Maxie cannot resist a man who knows exactly what he wants.





	Know Me

_“Maxie, I could be your irreplaceable. The man who you needed, not some first love that lacked maturity and enough sense to make sure you didn’t go anywhere.”_  
  
A part of her wanted to run the moment he made the promise; yet the larger part which controlled her had ended up in his bed.   
  
Thomas Forrester was the CEO of Forrester Creations, in high demand from everyone.  
  
She attempted to slip out of bed in the middle of the night; when his arm tightened around her waist, his breath brushing her back, she lost all will to question his intentions.


End file.
